


Cheerleader

by zkdline



Category: EXO (Band), Jongin - Fandom, KaiHun - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Royalty, Sehun as the young king & Jongin as the prince, royalty!au, they;re married. and i'm not sure there's supposed to be two kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdline/pseuds/zkdline
Summary: Cause Jongin will always be born as Sehun’s cheerleader





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> i found this story in one of my old folder that was connected to my onedrive accounts. there were three stories that i apparently had the liberty to forgot them, leaving them like that. pretty sad. so, i decided it wouldn't bring any harm if i posted it here. since i need to deleted few folders and files in order to save some space for my disk C.

It was deafeningly chaos. But Jongin's eyes solely remained cold on the taller silhouette as they walked down to the throne. The were lines of guards by each side, heads bow in respect as they welcomed the presence of their Royal pair inside the room. There was only one high back chair that made of a deep dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion with a fine gold embroidery on the three-stepped platform instead of two. And he was courted with grace toward the said throne. His grip turned tight against the taller man’s forearms, indicating how much he loathed to be on the throne without the male. Instead of reassuring the smaller like the King used to do, the taller pressed a lingering kiss on top of Jongin’s forehead, before stepping down.

  
 The rest of the room looks to be the same as the other days, except for the missing of shining clothes of tapestries hang from the walls. The high windows were sealed shut, hiding behind the crimson curtain. It was dark, almost haunting if not for the crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.   
It was suffocating. And jongin tried not to squirm in his seat. No one had dared to speak a word; waiting for further instruction from the standing King in the middle of the room.   
Standing tall, with shoulder broad and chin held high like the world was kneeling upon him was the same man that Jongin had grown to love. The same man who had weep after a rough duel with the previous king as he tended to the wounded. The same man who had desperately cling to the dream of being the sage king for the good of their people, to bring peace and unity. A man who had to grow through the corner of his eyes. Gone was the lanky man who screamed for freedom, replaced by a new man who shut himself out from the world, ruthless in battle and a great leader of their nation. And no matter how hard the young King tried to hide his true self behind the cold façade, Jongin knew not to be deceived.

  
Foolish was never in his words of knowledge. He knew better not to be lied by his own mate, even though there was few weak moment of the said King, who had let him pieces back the crumbled pieces of his youth with feathery kisses behind those big doors. Although as the break of dawn shines through the crack of their windows, the taller went back to his façade, returning doing his duties as the king, leaving his  mate behind. Jongin never knew how to give up. It would be such a shameful disgrace for his part to go behind his words to be his King’s supporter. Therefore, he had sworn, not till the day where he took his last breath, he would stay beside his mate and be his biggest pillar during the darkest days.

  
The creaks from the twin oak door knocked the prince out from his stupor. And his eyes caught the small jerks from the King, as the taller’s shoulder gone rigid. He had his fingers resting snugly on the hilt of his hidden sword by his waist. Forehead creased in deep frowns, lips tensed.   
And at that moments, Jongin crossed his heart in silent, that he will make sure that Sehun wouldn't have stand there, without the usual smiles blooming on his handsome features. 


End file.
